Truth or dare?
by Aquanova dragon
Summary: Sister fic to a fallen star, as it uses the OC from there. Iyla is playing truth or dare with the nations, but an odd question turns the normally lighthearted game into something...different. ONESHOT.


Hey! Sister fic to my fic a fallen star! So, let's just get right in! (I wrote this at midnight so apologise for overall suckishness.)

me no own hetalia...

I flop onto the sofa, my head sinking back into the cushions. I am soon joined by Germany, Prussia, America, England, the Italy brothers, Japan, Spain, France and Canada. "Ve, what should we do?"

"Maybe we could pick tomatoes..."

"Shut up tomato bastard."

"We could cook something, non? I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

"I have to say that's a good idea frog, I'll do scones." Everyone freezes.

"Angleterre, we want to eat, not..."

"Be poisoned by your cooking dude!" England goes bright red.

"Now see here wanker! I-" I slam my hands on my forehead.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Massaging my temples, I grin. "Ok, we're playing truth or dare."

"Ve,ok! Iyla, can I go first?" I nod to Italy.

"Sure."

"Romano, truth or dare?" Romano scowls.

"Dare, I guess..." I laugh out loud, and shriek quickly.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS SPAIN!" Romano turns a thunderous look to me as everyone falls apart from laughing, save for Spain who is as red as his tomatoes. "You've gotta do it dude!" America yells.

"Or what hamburger-eater." I step in.

" You have to be locked in a closet with France for an hour. Naked." Romano gapes at me.

"Is this game your forte, Iyla?" I turn to England who is seated next to me and nod, a malicious grin on my face. "Mio dio, sto andando mai a vivere questo giù... You're a demon from hell star bastard." I shake my head.

"Nope, just a star. Now kiss him, or it's the closet! And on the lips too!" Romano flushes red, and without warning, moves forward and pecks Spain on the lips to raucous laughter. Wiping tears of mirth from my eyes, I manage to sing " Romano and Spain, sitting in a tree, K-I-" America soon joins me until I am hit lightly on the head by England. "Come on you two, he did the dare. Romano, your turn." Still red, Romano stammers out

"Japan, truth or dare?" Japan nods.

"Truth."

"Tell us something crazy about yourself." I smile, waiting to hear this.

"Hai... I can see people's red string of fate." To the looks of confusion written across our faces, he sighs. "There is a legend in my country, that every person has a red string wrapped around their little finger. The other end is knotted around the finger of their soul mate." I cock my head.

"Aww, sweet." I comment.

"Ve, does it work for nations?"

"Hai." Everybody in the room stiffens, bringing an awkward silence, some nations trying to inconspicuously check their fingers. Italy however, breaks it with some surprising words.

"I don't want to know." His voice is strong and vibrant, but holds a quality of depth that isn't usually there. "Ve, I'd prefer to find my own love without being influenced by what's been predefined. If I'm knotted to someone else, then i'll cut my string and knot it the person I love, if that's what it takes. I don't need to know, and I don't want to." My mouth is nothing short of hitting the floor, and I slowly get up and put my arms around Italy.

"Holy merde Italy..."

"Mein gott..." Germany breathes.

"Zat was pretty awesome."

"Mio dio, fratellino."

"Ve, just saying what I think! Japan, your go!" The normal, carefree Italy is back. But i feel like I've had an insight to something deeper than that which runs under the surface. "I have a truth for all of you. Two actually." America leans back.

"Hell, why not dudes? Shoot." Japan straightens his sleeves out. "What thought and sound scares you most?" That brings us back into silence.

"God, why is this game so bloody dramatic today?" England demands after a moment. I laugh.

"Start with Prussia and go round," I suggest. Prussia grins at us all, by his eyes betray something different.

"Ja.. Silence. Drives the awesome me nuts. I can't stand it. And my scariest thought... Dissolution. If people forget about me, and I just fade..." He looks away, but comes back quickly. "But that'll never happen, I'm too awesome!" I shrug, sighing.

"Of course you are. Germany?" He locks eyes with me.

"Scariest sound..." He closes his eyes. "Gas. Streaming into a room. Hands pounding against the walls, slowly going slack-" he shudders. "Verdamnt. And scariest thought, that vould be losing the people closest to me." I blink. _I never took Germany to be the sentimental type. _"Italy?" England asks quietly. Italy responds without having to think. "Clocks ticking...It's not- I can't- I don't-" Italy begins to visually panic, his breaths coming in short quick gasps, his eyes clenched shut with tears streaming down, hands holding his head tightly. "Mio dio Veneziano!" Romano exclaims, instantly murmuring in his ear in Italian. Slowly, Italy calms down. _What could have happened that traumatised him so much? _From the looks of confusion in the other nations's faces, I guess they don't know either. I swallow. "And my scariest thought is being alone." I hear muffled. _My stars... _

"R-Romano?" I ask tentatively. He whips his head up.

"Huh? I don't have to tell you anything, star bastard." I make my eyes pleading.

"Come on Romano, everyone else has." Spain chuckles.

"Si, and we all want to hear you." Romano scowls in disgust.

"Shut up tomato bastard. The sound I am most scared of is the sound on thunder, and my worst fear is someone hurting Veneziano. Are you happy now?" He snaps, before turning away.

"Tomato bastard, your turn."

"I hate the sound of metal on metal. It sounds like swords clashing... And the thought that scares me most is that... No, no se puede. I can't." I raise my eyebrows consolingly.

"Come on Spain, nobody is judging you here, none of this will get out. We play this game as friends playing a game, not nations with bloody and conflicting pasts. Understood?" I say the last word sternly, and everyone nods. "Si, ok... I'm scared that people don't actually like me that much. Every insult that people put on me, I just shrug it off, but really... It hurts. Bad." _These are real people,_ I think. _This is their human side, the side that comes with their human names. _"France, c'est toi." I hear someone say quietly. Canada. "I 'ate the sound of flames burning. Specifically bonfires." He responds immediately, and England blanches. _What happened..?_ "I'm scared of the idea of war now. I can only love, and hope everyone loves back." I smile sadly at France: _a true romantic, through and through. _"Canada, mon petit, c'est vous."

"O-ok...the sound of someone screaming. And being forgotten by everyone." I blink. _Well, we all know where that's come from,_ I think, scowling at America. "Dudes! Ok my turn! Uhh... I can't stand people crying." That makes my head come up. "It's like, they're there, but you can't help them... That sucks. And my scariest thought is not being able to be the hero for everyone when they need it." A look of seriousness has fixed on America's face, and I blink. _This is weird...weird, and odd, and beautiful and strange and... I don't even know. _"Iggy, it's your go." America says quietly, breaking England from his reverie.

"I'm a former empire America, I've never had time for fear. I don't have any," he announces, lifting his nose above us and looking away. I poke him in the ribs.

"Ow! Iyla-"'

"Everyone is scared of something England. So are you going to tell us, or am I going to have to dig it out of your mind and trust me, that is messy, painful and just something you don't want to do." England looks a little scared, as If he can't decide whether I'm serious or not, before murmuring something under his breath. "What was that? Speak up dude, we can't hear you." England whips his head up to glare at America.

"I said, wanker, that I'm scared of the sound of lightning, reminds me of the blitz all over again, and that my scariest thought is everyone I know and care about leaving me!" And with that, he curls into a ball, his head on his knees.

"Iyla, it's your go." I hear muffled. I place a hand on his shoulder for a moment before talking.

"The sound a heart monitor makes when someone flatlines. And everybody that I care about dying or getting hurt and I didn't prevent it." With that, I wince, before settling back into the sofa, grabbing a pillow.

"So here's the plan," I announce, breaking the silence. The nations slowly turn their gazes towards me. "I'm going to take this pillow, hug it, try not to cry, and then cry a lot." That brings a few laughs.

"I'm going to make some tea." England gets up, stretching his legs out before moving into the kitchen. As the countries begin to talk again, I scan their faces. _These are real people, with real emotions. They aren't just a hunk of land, they're the people on the land as well. _I sigh. _They're incredible._

because nations have feelings too! By the way, there is a reason for each fear here, and there are virtual cookies to anyone who gets them! Some are already mentioned, some aren't, so have a guess! I'd like to see your views on this, and any fears I could have done differently. :)


End file.
